The Gray Exorcist
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: After Rin loses control and passes out someone jumps in and seemingly kidnaps him. First fan-fiction! Please review.
1. The Gray Exorcist

Rin was walking through a forest on a drill to get a stupid lantern. Suddenly a swarm of demon moths started attacking him.

"Moths?" Rin said then thought back to what his younger brother said.

"This forest has become a hotbed for lower level demons."

He started running not wanting to be forced to use his firecracker or his flames. While he was

running he heard a scream.

"Shiemi, Shiemi!" He yelled. She was lying on the ground with a swarm of those demon moths

around her. He swung his wooden sword at them but it had no effect. He noticed a trickle of blood running down her forehead. He yelled "Get away!" as he let loose a burst of blue flames and killed them all.

A little ways away a hooded figure looked at the blue flames with a smile.

"It seemed I've found the spawn of Satan I've been looking for. Good."

Time skip.

"It's just like that night wouldn't you say? I am Arthur Auguste Angel. What is your explanation

for this Shura. Wasn't it your mission to.."

He was cut off by a "Hiaaaaah" and got kicked in the head by a person from behind him.

That same person rushed over to Rin picked him up and said "Bye." and disappeared a puff of

blue flame.

"I have a question." Shiemi said "WHAT THE CRAP!".

Rin groaned as he woke up. He looked around and noticed the hooded person beside him.

"Who are you?"

"Kuraihono Asashin would you like a piece of chocolate Rin Okumura?" He said not showing his

face"How do you know my name?"

"Well you're the son of Satan and i'm his grandson so how would I not. So, do you want some

chocolate or not?" Kuraihono was starting to sound annoyed.

"No thank you... wait, your his grandson!" He yelled.

"Shhh but yes I am his grandson. I'm only one quarter Satan, one quarter human, and one half

lamia."

"What is a lamia?

"It's this." He said turning into a half human and half snake.

"Ahhhhh! Snake!"

He turned back "You're the son of satan and you're afraid of snakes." Kuraihono said laughingly.

"I had a weird childhood okay."

Suddenly Shura rushed into the clearing. "Are you harmed Rin?"

"Nothing more than my earlier injuries."

She turned to Kuraihono "Who are you and why did you kidnap Rin?"

"I am Kuraihono, would you like a piece of chocolate?"

"Dude," yelled Rin,"Stop offering chocolate that's just weird."

"I can sense that you want to," Kuraihono smirked," So now we fight."

"No!" Rin yelled, "She'll kill you! "

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve myself. Don't worry about me."

Shura pulled her sword out of her tattoo. Kuraihono pulled two daggers out from sheaths hidden

in his cloak. The daggers were beautiful. The handles were gold and studded with ruby and obsidian. They looked like dragons with curved blades. They burst into gray flames. He used them to draw in the air. He drew two circles with five pointed stars in the middle, pentagrams. He sheathed his daggers and then moved his hands in front of the pentagrams. Then, when he moved his arms the pentagrams followed them.

"Lets go."

She sent blade after blade of wind after him but he dodged them all. He just laughed.

"This battle is over. " Kuraihono then started his attack.

He wreathed himself in blue flames. They seemed to be weaker than Rin's. But when he shot

them through the pentagrams they were magnified and expanded. He shot blast after blast of extremely after powerful flames her. She was staggering after every hit even though she blocked every hit with her sword.

"Okay I was going easy on you but now..." Shura said. She bit her finger and ran the blood down

the length of the blade. "Kirigakure-style Demon Sword Technique! Snake Belly Form!"

Her sword got bigger and got a second wavy blade below it. Kuraihono then extinguished his gray

pentagrams and drew his daggers again. This time he did not use the flames. He smiled as he disappeared in a puff of blue flames. He reappeared behind her and tries to stab her she dodges it and they are enveloped in a flurry of blades. She swings at his shoulder. He blocked with his two then swung around with his dagger with his other dagger blocking her sword, but she grabbed his wrist. He enveloped his wrist in blue flames, so she let go because they burned her hand. They darted away from each other and then nodded. Shura turned her blade into its original form bit her thumb again and ran the blood down the blade again. She yelled "Kirigakure-style Ultimate Technique! Snake Belly Form... White Snake Attack! Kuraihono had the daggers in front of him in a x. His blue flames broke out and his daggers' gray flames ran up his arms. The two flames mixed and encircled him in an inferno. He shot a stream of flames at Shura and the snakes and flames collided in the middle. There was a bright flash of white. Kuraihono and Shura just looked at each other.

"We good now?" Kuraihono asked.

Shura just passed out.

They were to a large courtroom. Rin was in a floating blue crystal, but Kuraihono couldn't be

contained. He consented to be in shackles but everyone knew he could break out if he wanted to. There was a stand in the middle for the defendant to stand in. Pheles walked up to the middle. There was outrage on Kuraihono only being in shackles.

"Do something about this Lord Pheles!" Someone called out.

"He refused to be contained in a crystal. I barely was able to persuade him into these. Wasn't the

purpose of this to judge them."

"Fine," Angel said. "Let's start this hearing. What is your defense Lord Pheles?"

"All you to do is tell me release the son of Satan and use him as a weapon to protect the Vatican."

Suddenly they felt shaking and gunfire outside and Angel rushed outside. They heard gunfire and

Angel and Shura were thrown inward through the doors. A giant monster came through behind them. It looked like it was made of rock. It yelled, "Found you!" when it noticed Rin stuck in his blue crystal. Kuraihono glanced back.

"It beat you two? Wow you're weak."

The monster reached his hand out but was stopped by a force field. It yelled and brought his

hand down and smashed the force field which caused Rin's crystal to fall and shatter. It was squashing Rin but it's finger got shot off by the guards.

"Lord Pheles I don't care how just destroy that demon!"

"Yay I can fight now!" Kuraihono's voice rang out. He vaporized the chains with a burst of blue

flames. He pulled out one of his knives and started unscrewing a ruby from the bottom of the hilt. He pulled it out and there was a small loop of black cord along with a long cord attached to it which was attached to the knife. He put the loop around his right wrist and the cord resting in his other hand. He spun it around twice above his head and then slung it at the monster's eye where a head was sticking out obviously, the person who was controlling it. Before the knife got there it's head was blasted with a huge amount of blinding white glowing ice. Kuraihono sighed and he yanked on the cord. He caught the knife, took the loop of his wrist, the cord got sucked back in and the ruby was screwed back in. The ice shattered and so did the rock monster. The demon that was controlling it fell to the ground so Kuraihono rushed over and stabbed it with both his knives. It was incinerated with a blast of gray flames.

"Rin we have your sword we fixed it. Oh." Suguro said.

From behind the pile of stone and ice they heard of coughing.

"The demon is getting into my lungs."

"Who is that?" One of the Council said.

"Hello I am Howaitoaisu Asashin would you like a piece of ..." "NO" Rin yelled as he punched him

in the face.

"Hey Howaitoaisu! I was getting that." Kuraihono yelled.

"Hey Kuraihono how are you doing?"

"You guys know each other?" Asked Rin.

"Nope we're complete and total strangers that's why we know each other's name and act like

friends." Kuraihono said sarcastically.

"That little ... I'm gonna ..." Rin murmured pulling out his sword and bursting into blue flames.

"Okay! Let's go back to the Academy." Yukio said trying to avoid another fight.

"Fine" Rin said.

Rin walked into the classroom. The other exwires were cleaning up the classroom of Coal Tars

"Oh so were exterminating Coal Tars. Wait, where did Kuraihono go?"

Kuraihono slithered in in lamia form. Rin sighed as he pulled out his sword but didn't unsheath it.

Kuraihono yelled "FOOLISH MORTALS I AM A LAMIA FEAR MY POWER AND ow ow OW!

What the crap? Stop hitting me I'll change back." Kuraihono changed back to his human form. Rin had been beating him with his unsheathed sword.

"What are you?" Suguro said

"I'm one half lamia, one quarter Satan, and one quarter human. Would you like a piece of

chocolate?" Kuraihono asked.

"I just won't say anything anymore." Rin said under his breath.

"I hate him already." Suguro said.

"At least I'm smart." He said looking at Rin.

Suguro rushed over and put his arm around Kuraihono's shoulder and smiled, "I like him already."

"Stupid traitorous dumb..." Rin mumbled under his breath."

"I heard that!" Suguro said.

"Hey Miwa how are you doing?" Rin asked.

"Good." Miwa said timidly.

"He is afraid of you. You're the son of Satan the king of demons." Izumo said.

"Hey I'm only his grandson." Kuraihono protested.

"You are also the son of a lamia, a snake demon, you might have problems controlling yourself

as you are only a quarter human."

"True. but I'm funny and he is a peasant"

Rin punched the wall out of anger and some of the ceiling cracked. Some of the pipes fell. So

Kuraihono switched into his lamia form and whipped his tail and wrapped his tail around the pipes. A swarm of Coal Tars fell from the ceiling and fell on Shiemi. She screamed.

Rin rushed over to her aid and let loose a blast of blue flames. Suguro yelled out "NO!" He

rushed over as the flames died down.

"I might lose control and switch back to human eh, Izumo?"

She looked up and he was holding the pipes above her head. " I take that back you can put those

down now."

He smirked as he set them down gently beside her.

"That kills people what are you trying to do burn her alive? We all lost parents on the Blue Night.

If you ever hurt one of my friends I will kill you."

"What about me can I hurt them?"

"What do you think idiot?" Howaitoaisu said.

"Hey where did you come from?" Kuraihono exclaimed.

"The hallway?"

"Thank you for the wonderful response."

"Hey I need you for training. Come with me." Yukio said walking in.

They followed him into a special training room with Shura behind them. She was carrying a bag

of candles.

"They're for new training with you. You take three, line them up, and light the ones on each end

up simultaneously."

"Pffft easy." all three said at once.

They lined up three. Rin tried first and burned all three up. They got three more. Kuraihono did it

easily smirking. Howaitoaisu enveloped the wicks in the white ice from before and controlled it so it looked like it was a flickering icy flame.

"Ahem I asked you to light them on fire with your blue flames." Shura said

"I don't have any. I'm only half human half lamia." Howaitoaisu said.

"Okay I have to ask. Can you please explain it to me?" Rin asked.

"Explain what."

"Your past."

"I'll do this." Kuraihono offered. "Our father was like you Rin. He was half Satan and half human.

He always liked snakes. That was the thing that got him killed. He fell in love with one of the more intelligent demons. A lamia. She fell in love with him to. It was another one of those Romeo and Juliet love stories. So they ran off. They went off in a cave. We were born. Non-identical triplets. One, me, a quarter human, a quarter Satan, and lastly one half lamia. Howaitoaisu is half human and half lamia. Our last brother, Kurodoku, is half lamia half Satan. I don't know how it works. I don't understand demon genetics. We were raised in the cave that we were born in. One day we were hunting for rabbits in the forest outside the cave. We had not learned of our powers. Our mother had been in her human form when we were around her. Our father had made us weapons. Each had a secondary form. Mine the whip with the knife at the end. Howaitoaisu has a staff. It's secondary form is a cord on each end with a metal ball on the end of the cords. Kurodoku has a bow and it shoots energy arrows. He has never had to use its secondary form. They only reveal themselves after our demonic powers awaken so we didn't know about the other forms. Also they were imbued with an element. My knives fire, his staff ice, and Kurodoku's bow with poison. While we were hunting Kurodoku disappeared. While he was gone we caught enough rabbits for dinner. When we came back Kurodoku was sitting in the middle of the cave. Covered in blood. In between the bloody bodies of our parents. Mom was in her lamia form and Kurodoku said he met a demon in the forest. That he was told the "truth" and he had to kill them. He said we were demons. He said our grandfather was going to come get us. We ran. We have been running from him and Satan ever since. He is now Satan's new dark prince.

"How did you find out what each of you are." Yukio asked.

"A exorcist," Kuraihono answered," who then tried to kill us."

"Understandable. " Shura remarked.

"Yeah, holy water hurts." Kuraihono said rubbing his arm.

"What did you do after that?" Rin asked

"We ran. We were taken in by a nice old lady and we stayed there for a few months."

"Why did you leave?"

"The demons killed everyone in the city."

"Rin get back to training, you two how about a friendly challenge. Last one to lose concentration

wins." Shura said trying to lighten the conversation up.

"Okay." Kuraihono said walking over.

The training machine said," You have selected special infinity mode. " they were attacked with a

barrage of tennis balls. Kuraihono quickly unsheathed his knives and started cutting them in half. Howaitoaisu pulled out his staff and started spinning it so it blocked all of the balls. Shura was blocking them with her sword. Rin looked on with amazement. "Wow they're good. Blocking all of them when the balls are going so fast.

"Rin go back to your training. " Shura said.

Rin concentrated and there was a blast of blue flames. Howaitoaisu just put one hand back and

put up a wall of ice and with the other and he held his staff with it and his armpit. He used that to shoot blasts of ice.

"Sorry guys. "

"It's okay" Howaitoaisu said gritting his teeth. "I got this."

"What?" Shura asked turning around a little. One of the tennis balls hit her shoulder.

"Hah!" Kuraihono yelled. Who then got hit himself.

"Then I win." Howaitoaisu said as the machine whirred as it shut down.

"Hey Howaitoaisu why were you at the trial?" Rin asked

"I was hunting the demon that attacked you guys."

"Oh, that makes sense. You guys are really strong."

"We were raised in a cave in a forest. We were taught to fight all of our lives. So yeah we are."

"Lord Satan, you called me."

" _ **Yes I want you to kill Howaitoaisu and bring me Kuraihono."**_

Kurodoku smiled,"Yes master."

"What was that?" Yukio asked. A boom was heard throughout the the cram school.

"Crap!" Kuraihono said "Howaitoaisu!"

"Yeah." Howaitoaisu said. "Let's go!"

"What?" Rin asked.

"We have to go, Kurodoku is here." Howaitoaisu said pulling out his staff.

"Yep." Kuraihono said also pulling out his weapon.

Kurodoku was waiting for them. He pulled out his bow and started shooting at them. Kuraihono

dodged them. He shot blasts of blue and grey flames at Kurodoku. Kurodoku just waved them away with his hand. Kuraihono got close enough to engage in hand to hand combat. They were locked in combat neither one getting the upper hand.

"You can never defeat me." Kurodoku growled.

"I know, that's why I have backup." Kuraihono replied smiling.

Howaitoaisu's second form was his staff with a spiked ball on each end. They easily punched

through Kurodoku's chest. Tears were running down Kuraihono's face.

"You never really wanted to kill us did you? You held back."

"I always had a soft spot for you two." Kurodoku smiled while tears were running down his face,"I

wanted you guys to kill me. You will gain the exorcist's trust. Kill Satan for me will ya?"

"Okay." Kuraihono's voice was choked with tears."Goodbye."

"Bye."

After that Kuraihono never really was the same. He worked hard and eventually became a teacher, a combat teacher.

FINISHED… or is it?


	2. THANK YOU!

Thank you for reviewing TheEyeOfTheFlame! Also thank you for mentioning KT, I thought I took that off before I posted it. I'm glad you like it, and it isn't over. YAY! I have two different fanfictions I'm working on with Kuraihono.


End file.
